Las 7 cosas que un vampiro puede hacer de viaje
by MiraHerondale
Summary: Complemento de FALL IN LOVE WITH A JACE IN HEELS. 7 pequeñas historias de Simon, centradas en sus casi 20 años solo, viajando por el mundo, y que cuenta en un blog: Las 7 cosas que un vampiro puede hacer de viaje...
1. Venecia, una ciudad de diversión

**Venecia, una ciudad de diversión**

Simon se sentó en el sofá del Starbucks, y abrió el blog de viajes que había abierto en una comunidad que tenía el submundo en internet. Aunque tampoco era que los mundanos que lo leyeran fueran a tomárselo muy en serio. Por si acaso, siempre tomaba precauciones, como eliminar el historial y las cookies, cualquier rastro que pudiera dejar en la red del café. Dio un sorbo a su frappé de café (solo le dejaban quedarse allí si tenía consumición, y él no disponía de 3G, así que no tenía otro remedio), y empezó a escribir una nueva entrada de su blog, Las 7 cosas que un vampiro puede hacer de viaje recordando aquella tarde.

* * *

**Venecia, una ciudad de diversión (si se busca en el lugar apropiado)**

**Chicos, si alguna vez vais de viaje a Venecia, pasead por el canal. Pero no en góndola, y no a plena luz, sino por la noche, sobre las doce, y caminando por el borde. Incluso nadando. Puede que encontréis el amor entre las oscuras aguas. O al menos, paséis un buen rato.**

**La vez que pasé en Venecia (por cierto, el hotel junto a la plaza grande era un asco. Había pulgas en la cama - presumiblemente de algún licántropo con fobia al agua y el jabón :(-, y pasé toda la semana que estuve allí durmiendo en el techo, lo que me hizo acabar con dolor de espalda), me perdí. Ya sé. Mi sentido de la orientación es pésimo. Estoy trabajando en ello, lo prometo.**

**En estas que andaba extraviado, que resbalé y caí al canal. No me preocupaba más por el echo de que se me mojaría la ropa. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando encontré a una ondina nadando hacia mi. Era preciosa. Aún la recuerdo. No diré su nombre por todo el asunto de protección de datos, y tal, pero vamos a decir que se llamaba Dana. Pues Dana me miró como si fuera un bicho en el parabrisas, y se rió de mi en mi cara, supongo que por ser así de torpe.**

**Acabamos dando una vuelta por el canal, y me llevó a su casa (eso de no respirar tiene sus ventajas). Caharlamos mucho rato (todo lo que se puede charlar bajo el agua, claro), y quedamos en volver a vernos. Creo que de aquel viaje, lo único que vi fue el canal, no sé si me entendéis... aunque valió mucho la pena.**

**Para aquellos que se pregunten cómo aguantar bajo el canal, es simple: el agua está sucia no, lo siguiente. Aquello no tiene nada del aguante místico que en teoría nos retiene, ¡así que aprovechad para daros un chapuzón! ;) **

**Otra cosa muy divertida de Venecia, es golpear las góndolas por debajo, y tratar de volcarlas. Los turistas se asustan, y gritan. Algunos incluso saltan fuera, intentando llegar al muelle. O se cuelgan de los puentes al cruzar por debajo. Sana diversión turística que ninguna estúpida guía mundana os ofertará.**

**Por no mencionar de las fiestas del club sub que hay en las afueras. No tiene pérdida: local grande, en una de las islas. Podéis alquilar lancha, o esperar a la que organiza el club, que ofrece servicio de discoteca, catering (para todo tipo de criaturas: deliciosos cócteles a base de sangre y alcohol para vampiros, carne y proteínas para los hombres lobo, y otros), y _room service_. El hospedaje puede ser voluntario, u obligado, en caso de borrachera o abandono, por política de la empresa. Me comentan que añada que todos los servicios ofrecidos dentro del recinto tienen que PAGARSE, preferiblemente con DINERO EN EFECTIVO. Repito, TODOS LOS SERVICIOS SE PAGAN CON DINERO EN EFECTIVO. (hasta aquí el _advertisement_ de la empresa). Este aviso tiene un motivo. Hubo incidentes variopintos a raíz de ciertas... confusiones a cerca de las retribuciones por los servicios. Digamos que algunos clientes no disponían de efectivo y decidieron, esto... pagar de otra forma, lo que no gustó al dueño. Pero esa es otra historia.**

**No obstante, sigue siendo un lugar como otro cualquiera para pasar el rato, lo que me recuerda que si visitais la inmortal Nueva York, estéis con un ojo puesto en nuestra sección de fiestas que podéis ver aquí, ya que es probable que tengáis la inmensa suerte de asistir a las fiestas del Club Pandemónium, y a las magnificas veladas del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, amigo y excelente anfitrión. (Espero que tras esto quede satisfecho y me perdone por la entrada anterior).**

**Hasta aquí el resumen de hoy. En el siguiente destino os contaré algo más.**

**¡Y recordad que s****olo aquí, en 7 cosas, podréis conocer las verdaderas diversiones que ofrecen los destinos turísticos del mundo!**

* * *

Simon esperó, mientras se tragaba el Frappé, asqueado. Al cabo de nada, empezaron a llegar los primeros comentarios. No era de extrañar. Había casi cien usuarios conectados en ese momento.

**Lunáticoconfiebre34:**¿no tendrás la dirección de la discoteca de la isla? Estoy aburrido, y pienso en hacer un viaje. ¡Gran artículo, chupasangre!

**Jasanadecanal:):** así que aún te acuerdas de mi! Quieres que quedemos otra vez para tumbar góndolas? Sabes dónde encontrarme, S!

**Colmillohambriento3**: **Jasanadecanal:),** me das tu nombre y tu dirección? me gustaría conocer más gente...

**Lunáticoconfiebre34: ****Colmillohambriento3**, ¿has probado a bajar de tu guarida de murciélago y codearte con la gente normal? Deja a la chica tranquila...

**Colmillohambriento3: **Creo que mi nikname te ayudará a comprender mejor lo que pienso hacerte si repites eso de nuevo...

**Eldiurnoviajero: **Chicos, calmaos, no me apetece actuar de moderador. **Lunáticoconfiebre34**, **Colmillohambriento3**, control, por favor. recordad que este es un blog/foro pacífico.

**Jasanadecanal:)**: **Lunáticoconfiebre34**, estoy bajo el puente de hierro, cerca de la biblioteca nacional. Si quieres hablamos por un privado ;)

**Lunáticoconfiebre34: **Me parece perfecto. Te vendrías a la discoteca de la isla?

**Eldiurnoviajero:** Chicos, mejor si seguís esta conversación en privado... ¬¬

**Colmillohambriento3: Eldiurnoviejaero, **estoy de acuerdo contigo. Muy buen artículo. Nos vemos!

**Lunáticoconfiebre**: Hasta pronto!

**Jasanadecanal:): **Nos vemos, chicos!

Simon cerró el foro, y revisó la galería de fotografías que se había hecho con Sam, la ondina de la que se había enamorado hacía un par de semanas. Parecía que la ruptura no le había hecho tanto daño como parecía. Tenía que admitir que mientras explicaba aquello en el blog, lo que menos esperaba era que ella lo leyera, y que lo comentara bajo un nikname. Se había sentido un poco culpable mientras escribía, pero después de ver el éxito de la criatura acuática, lo dejó pasar.

Suspiró, y terminó el frappé, conteniendo las ganas de vomitarlo todo allí mismo. Condenados mundis y sus sistemas de consumición por internet...

* * *

**Hola, hola! jejej, no sé si era lo que esperabais, pero es lo que se me ha ocurrido. Todos seguirán más o menos esta dinámica, y espero que al menos os entretenga lo suficiente como para que leerlo os valga la pena.**

**Nos vemos en Jace in heels! Pronto nuevo Capítulo!**

**Ave atque vale, **

**MHG**


	2. Un cuenta cuentos histórico

**Un cuenta cuentos histórico**

Esta vez, encontró Wi-Fi en un restaurante similar a Taki's, en la plaza roja, justo frente al edificio de ladrillo rojo ocupaba casi toda su vista frontal, pero daba un toque curioso a la ciudad. Una camarera pasó por delante, con un delantal fosforescente con el nombre del local en caracteres rusos, y Simon pidió una copa. Gracias a Dios, allí no le pedían consumición mundana, y pudo tomarse una de sangre con vodka que le sentó de maravilla. Incluso lo achispó un poco.

Cuando le llegó la contraseña, se conectó a Internet, y se metió en la red de subterráneos, antes de entrar en su blog. "7 cosas" estaba teniendo bastante éxito, y eso le sorprendía. Al parecer, los subterráneos no tenían una guía de viajes como el resto de los mortales... o inmortales. Dio un trago largo al vodka, y empezó a escribir una nueva entrada.

* * *

**Un cuenta cuentos histórico**

**Muy bien. Tras las pasadas entradas en Venecia, Patagonia y Ucrania, por fin visito la capital rusa. Moscú es una ciudad con todo el encanto del mundo. Y puede resultar interesante si sabes dónde mirar. Y para eso estoy yo.**

**Para aquellos que os guste ir de fiesta en fiesta, hay lugares de visita obligada para vosotros. Existe una red de búnkeres cerrados al público, en teoría propiedad del gobierno, en la práctica, propiedad de Yuri Morózov, un empresario mundando con la Visión, propietario de cadenas de locales de todo tipo de diversión, desde discotecas a salas de fiestas, y etc. Esos búnkeres han sido tratados de forma que se convierten en una de las discotecas más grandes del mundo, siendo de uso exclusivo para subterráneos. La disposición es de división por razas, pero existen también salas comunitarias para aquellos que deseen pasar un buen rato en compañía de hadas, brujos, vampiros y licántropos. También hay una sección inundada para las criaturas acuáticas, y una sala 360º para los vampiros que encuentren aburrido lo de las plataformas 180. Se trata de un búnker reformado para ser completamente esférico, lo que permite pasearse por el techo con total comodidad. Cuando estás ahí, lo único que te informa de que ya no sigues en el suelo es la gravedad en la ropa y el pelo. De lo más interesante.**

**Para los que sean más dados al turismo tradicional, siempre queda la ópera, y el Kremlin. En este último lugar es difícil entrar... aunque no imposible. Los _glamours_ hacen milagros, gente ;)**

**Para los que ya estéis nacionalizados rusos, será un pelín más sencillo. Para los que no, buscad a Nicolai, un brujo que vigila las puertas. Si le pagáis o le hacéis un favor, os colará. En palabras suyas: "Podréis conocer la historia de nuestra querida patria rusa y los camaradas que en ella residen o residieron, y será la verdadera historia, y no esa mentira que les cuentan a los mundanos para que vivan tranquilos y puedan dormir por las noches" .¿Fue Rasputín un auténtico brujo? ¿Era Iván IV, el Terrible, un licántropo? ¿Fueron todos los Romanov realmente asesinados en el levantamiento? ¿O alguno en verdad sobrevivió por accidente, bajo un hechizo de Rasputín? ¿Fue el hijo de los últimos zares un brujo?**

**Os contestaré a esto último, si queréis.**

**Quise entrar en el Kremlin porque me sobraba tiempo antes de coger el avión hacia Roma y subir el blog, así que me encontré con el amigo Nicolai en la puerta. Era joven, como todos los brujos, y tenía la piel pálida hasta ser casi blanca, con garras en las manos, largas y afiladas, y los ojos parecían hielo. Llevaba el uniforme de la guardia, y me miró. Hablamos durante un rato. Me dijo que le conocían como el Soldado de Hielo por sus méritos en la guerra. Tras hacerle un pequeño favor, entró conmigo en el edificio, después de un cambio en la guardia. Me condujo a los sótanos súper secretos, y allí me enseñó La Sala.**

**Y digo La Sala en mayúsculas porque jamás habréis visto tanta historia junta desde la biblioteca de Alejandría, por desgracia, quemada.**

**Resulta que Nicolai empezó a explicarme la auténtica historia del Levantamiento obrero. Como la gente se había revuelto contra el poder opresor de los zares, que los mataban de hambre. No os voy a aburrir con una clase de historia, no estoy aquí para eso. Pero de verdad que escucharle es una maravilla. Os invito a hacerlo, en serio.**

**Me explicó con un detalle asombroso como la zarina intentó escapar con sus hijos e hijas, pero que les sorprendieron en las cocinas y empezaron a dispararles con pistolas robadas a los soldados. **

Simon recordó la escalofriante historia que le había contado Nicolai, como los pelos se le habían puesto como escarpias al ser testigo indirecto y lejano de semejante brutalidad.

- Alexis era el único heredero, y todos sabían que había que acabar con su vida si querían que el cambio funcionara -recordó que le dijo, mientras recorría los pasillos repletos de carpetas, artilugios de todo tipo, y libros antiguos Alejandra murió con la primera bala, sus hermanas mayores se interpusieron para protegerlo. Olga, la mayor, con veintidós años, saltó para derribar a algunos junto con Tatiana, un año menor, e increparon a sus otras hermanas y a su hermano a huir. Alexis, el niño, y Anastasia, la más pequeña, se escondieron en el horno grande, estropeado hacía un mes, y oyeron los disparos desde allí. María murió, y Olga también. Como no encontraban a Alexis y a la pequeña Anastasia, amenazaron con matar a la mayor si no salían. Ella les pidió que se quedaran donde estaban. Alexis la retuvo cuando quiso salir, siguiendo los deseos de Tatiana, y con miedo. Oyeron las risas de los hombres, y los gritos de la hija de los zares cuando la violaron, burlándose de su rey mientras tanto. Anastasia lloraba en silencio, y Alexis notaba la ira creciendo dentro de él. Salió despacio del horno, y quedó frente a frente con aquellos hombres, que lo miraban y le apuntaban con las pistolas. Su hermana inmediatamente mayor, al darse cuenta de que estaba fuera, salió a por él, pero entonces gritó, aterrada. Unas garras le habían crecido al príncipe de las manos, sus ojos se habían vuelto hielo puro, y su piel, ya pálida por su enfermedad, se volvió blanca como la nieve. los hombres se detuvieron, y dispararon, pero las balas no llegaron a matar al niño. Unas llamas de fuego blanco salieron de sus manos mientras éste gritaba, presa de una furia incontrolable, y cristales de hielo afilados como cuchillas saltaron de las ventanas y los ametrallaron, lanzándolos hacia atrás con violencia, fuera de las cocinas.

"Cuando la tormenta pasó, Alexis corrió a por Tatiana, pero la habían matado, cortándole la garganta. La cogió, cubriéndola, y la arrastró fuera de las cocinas, con intención de enterrarla para que no pudieran hacerle nada parecido de nuevo.

"Anastasia lo había seguido, sin acercársele mucho. Le tenía miedo. Después de ayudarlo a darle sepultura a su hermana, y ver su casa arder, mientras los obreros lo festejaban, convenció a su hermana para escapar. Se cambiaron los nombres, y cogieron el primer tren de mercancías que encontraron que salía del país, hacia el norte, donde pudieran aislarse y que la gente no viera a Alexis. Poco después, el príncipe encontró a alguien como él, de piel verde y con cuernos, que le explicó que era un brujo, y como ocultarse. Al parecer su madre había yacido con un demonio. Le dijo que se llamaba Astaroth, el Gran duque del Infierno.

Simon decidió omitir aquello, y saltó al final de la historia.

**El joven zar y su hermana mayor huyeron y se cambiaron el nombre. El niño era un brujo, con las marcas que lo demostraban bien claras. Y hay quién dice que aún sigue en Moscú, vigilando su patria...**

**Ahí os dejo con la intriga, amigos. Hablad con Nicolai si queréis saber más.**

**Y recordad que como siempre, solo aquí, en 7 cosas, podréis encontrar una guía de viajes a la altura de vuestras expectativas ;)**

* * *

**Sangrientopatriota: ****Eldiurnoviajero, **la historia del brujo Nicolai me ha intrigado. ¿Dices a la entrada del Kremlin? Ya tengo actividad para mañana. Me encanta la historia. Me he licenciado siete veces. Me irá bien adquirir una nueva perspectiva de la revolución rusa. Como siempre, fantástico. Mil gracias.

**Eldiurnoviajero**: Gracias por el comentario, **Sangrientopatriota**. 7 licenciaturas! enhorabuena. ;D

**Aulladorzancudo**: Me ha encantado la idea de la discoteca en los búnkers. Conozco a Yuri. Hablaré con él para cerrar un trato con la cadena de Pandemónium, a ver si hay suerte. Interesante entrada!

**RockN'EverPixie**:** Aulladrozancudo**, estarías interesando en fusionarte con nosotras? Un grupo de hadas estamos pensando en organizar una cadena de salas de fiesta 24H. manda un PM para que hablemos sobre el contrato, si quieres.

**Aulladorzancudo**: **RockN'EverPixie, **me pondré en contacto contigo, y consideraré la idea. Últimamente hay mucha demanda de fiestas de hadas...

**RockN'EverPixie: **Fabuloso! Hablaré con mis socias, y nos vemos pronto ;)

Simon meneó la cabeza, y cerró el portátil, sonriendo. Le sorprendía la capacidad de la gente de charlar por medio de Nicknames tras sus entradas, y de cosas completamente ajenas. Al menos conseguía que las razas hablaran entre si sin matarse, lo que le hacía muy feliz. Acabó la consumición, guardó el portátil en su mochila, y salió hacia el aeropuerto. Mientras iba a pedir un taxi, pasó frente a Nicolai y le saludó con la mano, despidiendo. El brujo le sonrió, y saludó como lo haría un miembro de la realeza, con elegancia y presteza.

Mientras Simon se acomodaba en su asiento en el avión que lo llevaría al corazón de Italia, la ciudad romana, cerró los ojos y fingió dormir, mientras pensaba en el brujo, príncipe ruso, que vigilaba el Kremlin, el resultado de lo que mató a su familia y a punto estuvo de matarlo a él, y en cómo podía cambiar una persona si se lo proponía, por el bien de su país.

* * *

**No tiene mucho de divertido, pero estaba leyendo algo de la revolución rusa, y me apeteció ponerme a especular.**

**Creo que Nicolai es hermano de Magnus, también. Tengo una teoría que es que nuestro Gran Brujo de Brooklyn es hijo de Astaroth, porque tiene un rango muy, muy elevado, pero ya se verá... jejejej**

**Nos vemos!**

**MHG**


End file.
